


【Supercorp】Hyacinth

by Christine2662



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Lena Luthor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine2662/pseuds/Christine2662
Summary: 时间线在 516 之后, Kara Danvers与Lena Luthor重修旧好的故事.R18 预警，（非典型）ABO 设定，有 Hand job，blow job，注意避雷。
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. (一)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了增强代入感，前三章会有一定程度的中英文夹杂。

（一）

“Ms. Luthor, 请问在与 Supergirl 合作解决完之前的外星人危机，又研发出了长效的信息素抑制剂之后，下一阶段的 L-Corp 将要向什么方向发展呢？”  
“Ms. Luthor, 请问Supergirl 之前亲自逮捕 Lex 与 Lilian Luthor 之后， 您主动提交证据并再一次选择出庭作证。 这一事实会改变您与Supergirl的合作关系吗？”  
“Ms.Luthor, 请问您作为第一位获得总统自由勋章的Omega，将要与最强大的 Alpha Supergirl一起出席授勋仪式，您觉得这会有利于推动 Omega 平权运动吗？”  
“Ms.Luthor…”

“目前 L-corp 计划将加注投资慈善儿童基金会，致力于解决那些在之前的不幸事故中失去父母的孤儿的温饱与学业问题。科研方面，除了抑制剂的研发之外，L-corp 将致力于ABO 三种类型的基因修饰。我相信如果地球没有第二性别，那么我们就能从根源上解决性别歧视这一问题，” 台上的 Lena Luthor 微笑，“至于 Supergirl，我本人非常感谢她的帮助，如果不是她，我们也无法将Lex 再一次绳之以法，” 她看向最后提问的记者，“能够被总统授予自由勋章是我的幸运，也非常感谢每一位支持我的市民。我相信每一个人，无论是人类还是外星人，无论有无第二性别，无论是 Alpha，Beta 还是 Omega，都有权利，也有能力过好自己的一生。”  
场下掌声雷动。  
Jess接道：“今天的记者发布会到此结束，谢谢各位的参与，如果仍有其他问题也随时欢迎……”  
Lena Luthor 微笑不减，在几名黑衣保镖的护送下离开了现场。  
“Ms. Luthor，请等一等，我们还有问题……”  
身后的追问声不曾停歇，Lena 却恍若未闻。  
“开车，回公寓。”

十一月的National City 天气早已转冷。来自太平洋西海岸的寒流总是出现的猝不及防。  
Lena 坐在沙发上，摇晃着手中淡赭石色的Van Horne，望着茶几上的棋盘出神。  
“这个棋盘的背后有什么故事吗？”  
Lena 抬头，脖子上还挂着记者证的氪星人正站在她面前，冲着她微笑。  
她抬手饮尽了杯中的威士忌，“这是 Luthor 家祖传的棋盘。四岁那年我被领养，走进 Luthor 家里时，Lex 就在和他母亲下这盘棋。后来他们都进了监狱——这得感谢你和 Superman——所以我才能留着它。 ”  
“Lena，关于发生的一切我很抱歉，但就算是重来一遍，我还是会做一样的选择。” Kara说着向 Lena 走去，“就算你是 Luthor，也和他们完全不同，你无需背负他们的罪孽。”  
“Stop right here.” Lena 冷声道，“Don’t get close. Not a single inch.”  
Kara 停住了向前的脚步，“Lena，Please， talk to me. Let me help you.”  
“Help?” Lena 讥讽道，“I don’t need help. not from you especially. If you do wanna help me, why don’t start from tell me the truth.”  
“What kind of truth? I’m Supergirl? I’m so sorry, but I didn’t…”  
“No. Not this One. I mean, about my lot. When we were in fortress of solitude, the defensive system said it detected my DNA, it’s said， “Luthor’s DNA detected”. So you already knew that I am a real Luthor, rather than an adoptive child. Why don’t you let me know? ”  
“I’m sorry, Lena, I didn’t ……”  
“Save it, Supergirl. I’m tired of lies today. Let me make it clear, the only reason I testified against Lilian and Lex is because it is right thing to do. Don’t get it wrong as if I wanna be your friend——again. ” Lena 抬头看向眼前低着头揉搓手指的小记者，“Now you can leave as the same way you came in.”  
“Wait！” Kara 眼疾手快的拉住起身离开的 Lena，却被对方狠狠甩开，“Don’t touch me， You spurious Kryptonian Alpha. I could sue you sexual harassment at anytime.”  
Kara 默默收回了被甩开的手,“I’m not….I didn’t mean to hurt. I’m so sorry. ”  
Lena 仍旧背对着她，任由沉默在二人之间蔓延。  
“I’m gonna leave. ” Kara 最终放弃了交谈，“ I just wanna say, thanks for testify against Lex and Lilian. You have thousands reasons to hate me, I totally got it. But please, don’t punish yourself or hate yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong. ”  
Kara 在棋盘旁放下了一个吊坠盒，“This is for you…as a gift. I hope it could tell you how sorry I am，and…how precious you are.” Kara 似乎还想要说什么，却忽然按了一下耳挂，“Sorry, duty call. I have to go.”  
语毕，Kara 转身，从阳台上跳下离开。  
一阵强劲的冷风被她带起，棋盘上的棋子纷纷掉下，乒乒乓乓散落在地板上。  
Lena冷冷的看了一眼挂坠盒和散落一地的棋子，然后转身走向卧室。

一周后。 Washington, D.C. White House.  
盛装出席的Supergirl， Lena Luthor 与其他被授勋者一起，站在被记者环绕的主席台上。  
两人相距不过数米，却谁也未曾看向谁。

随着热烈的掌声响起，President Olivia Marsdin 走上讲座。授勋仪式开始。  
“Today， we are here to honour some extraordinary citizens who have contribute a lot to our community. They are the reasons keep our lives beautiful and hopeful.”  
“Supergirl, the last daughter of Krypton. She has been rescued our earth plenty of times during the past five years. She is always passional, always has care for everyone and every thing. She is girl of steel, as well as the girl who has softest heart in whole world. She is one of the most extraordinary Alpha among the universe. She used her power to bring peace to national city, to the United States, to the earth. Most of all, she gave our people hope, to believe that everyone could be their own heros. Now, as the president of the United States, I want to thank you for your consistent serve and contribution, and welcome you to be the permanent resident.”  
语毕，热烈的掌声响起。氪星最后的女儿走上前背对总统，由她自Colonel Lauren Haley手中拿起自由勋章，系在她身上。Kara 转身，与总统女士拥抱，“Thank you, Ms. president.”  
Olivia 微笑，“The honour is all on me.”

“我接下来将要授与勋章的，是另一位勇敢而坚毅的女士。她曾承受诸多的误解，却从未放弃。Lena Luthor，the youngest and most brilliant Luthor. She is an Omega who comes from a not promising family, but she did everything to clear her family’s name. She shows us that people should be judged on their own merits rather than their gender, their race or their last name. She has power to achieve anything, but instead of make her own profits, she decided to contribute her fortune, her technology to charity, to those sick children, to those hungry homeless. Ladies and gentlemen, as you may know, I’m not local. I am refugee from my homeland, a palent named Dulan. I’ve traveled through numberous stars, therefore I could say it granted, that Ms. Luthor is one of most generous persons I’ve ever met. And it is my honor to award this decoration to her.”  
Lena 起身，带着职业性的微笑走到总统面前，接受总统的授勋。“I’m sorry for those misunderstanding previously. You are a woman of integrity.”  
“Thank you, Ms. President. I just wish I could do more in the future.”

正在此时，一枚闪光弹被丢进上了主席台。场内尖叫声四起，Supergirl迅速冲上前用披风包裹住了炸弹。一阵刺目的光芒过后，场上恢复了平静。“Don’t Panic, everything is under control!”Supergirl 大声宣布道，场上尖叫着却还没有四散开的人群逐渐平静下来，随之而来的是热烈的掌声。  
“Su-per-girl! Su-per-girl!” 欢呼声此起彼伏，总统上前握住了她的双手，“Thank you for saving us again.”  
“Let’s continue the ceremony.”

这场小骚乱并没有影响到授勋仪式的进一步进行。直到几分钟后，一种奇怪的味道开始在空气里蔓延。味道不重，有点像是印度檀香，但却让在场的人感觉到有些不舒服。尤其是 Alpha 们，逐渐感受到一种自下身而起缓慢攀升的燥热，随着时间的推移逐渐愈演愈烈。坐满军人与记者的礼堂里，Alpha 信息素的味道逐渐浓稠起来，不安与暴乱的味道也随之蔓延。人群逐渐开始窃窃私语，甚至有人开始不顾礼仪冲出了礼堂。之前守卫在门口的特工们破门而入，列队围在总统四周，却带动空气流动将这股奇怪的混合味道搅和的越来越难以承受。  
“不好，是信息素拮抗剂！” Supergirl 忽然反映过来随即冲到了Lena 面前，“你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？” 面色极差明显也很不好受的Lena 却摇摇头，伸手推开她的双臂，“我没事。”  
“DEO 刚刚查封了一批这种拮抗剂，它能让 Alpha 与 Omega 的抑制剂都失效，甚至让 Omega 陷入被动发情。今天出席的人里只有你一个 Omega，对方应该是冲着你来的。抱歉，我得带你离开。” Supergirl压低了声音继续道，“我向Rao起誓，我绝不会对你做什么。You have my word.”语毕，她抬头看向总统，“Excuse me, ma’am.”  
说完，不等总统回应，Supergirl 便抱着 Lena 冲破窗玻璃飞向天空。

两人一路无话。  
Lena也不曾挣脱 Kara 的怀抱。  
她不由得想起之前 Edge 对自己下毒时，自己做了一个梦，梦见 Kara 带自己在天上飞。当时她以为是氰化钾带来的致幻效果，却没想到现实远比做梦来的讽刺。  
不得不承认的是，在天上飞确实是一种很不错的体验——尤其是现在，四面八方吹来的风似乎能带走身体里无处不在的燥热感。而身后的氪星人的皮肤微凉，靠上去总有一种莫名其妙的安心感。  
所以她又一次违背了自己的理智判断——将头轻轻靠在了 Kara 的肩上。  
她感到 Kara 抱着自己的手臂紧了紧。  
她知道National City 与Washington, D.C.之间有三百英里 ，而Supergirl 的最快速度是7 马赫，所以她至少有 3 分钟可以沉浸其中。  
without thinking of anything。

到达公寓阳台之后，Kara 依旧抱着 Lena，直到走到公寓里面的沙发跟前，她才轻柔的将 Lena 放下。“你需要什么？我来帮你拿。”  
“阻断剂，我需要阻断剂，”Lena之前略显苍白的脸颊现在却满面通红，下体非比寻常的灼痛感难以言喻。如同冬日里冷松般的味道四散开来，而与之相对的，她却能感受不同寻常的热度在满身流窜，“吧台，左边第一个抽屉…”  
话音未落Kara就取回了藏在抽屉里的铝制手提箱放在茶几上。打开之后，里面针头，抑制剂等等一应俱全。正当她打算装备枕头与针管时，Lena 开口阻止了她，“wait，” 她努力克制住体内叫嚣的冲动，伸出手按住箱子侧面的隐藏开关，箱子的夹层随之打开。“用里面这个，”她指示 Kara，Kara迅速装好针头与阻断剂管，“Do you mind if I…”  
Lena摇摇头，“No，do it.”  
Kara点点头，将 Lena扶了起来坐在她身后，左手抄起她的身子，然后将右手中的注射器扎进Lena 的肱三头肌缓缓推入药剂, ”if you feel uncomfortable at any time, just let me know, ok?”  
Lena 点点头，注视着液体被一点一点打入自己的身体，全身流窜的灼烧感与下身的痛感也随之逐渐消失。理智渐渐回笼之后，她推开 Kara 环抱她的双臂，起身给自己倒了杯水，“Thank you, Supergirl. I appreciate your help. There is alpha repressor in that box. Grab it if you need and leave. Please. ”  
冷水顺着喉咙滑下的清凉感带走了最后一丝身体上的燥热，Lena 却没有听到 Supergirl 离开的破空之声。“Look，I know you want talk with me, but…” 她转身，却发现 Supergirl 面色通红的倒在自己的沙发上，努力咬着自己的下唇想要抑制住自己将要出口的呻吟声。Lena 被吓到了，迅速冲到 Supergirl 跟前，“oh my god what happened? Kara？ Kara？Can you hear me?” Lena 颤抖地伸手触上 Kara 的前额，却发现那里惊人的滚烫。  
与此同时，她似乎闻到了什么——是一种不同于Kara 惯常使用的大卫杜夫冷水的味道。Alpha 通常会在使用抑制剂后，用后调不那么侵略性的的香水来掩盖自己没办法被抑制剂遮蔽的，残留的一点点味道。这种香水太过于大众化，以至于哪怕 Supergirl 与 Kara Danvers 身上味道相同她也从未起过疑心。而此时的味道却不同于寻常，是一种她每次见到 Kara 都会闻到的阳光的味道——准确的说，比起气味，更像是一种对她而言更像是一种暖洋洋的，能够安抚她内心深处的戾气，带来光明的感觉。她曾以为这是因为 Kara 的热情开朗总是能够感染到自己，但现在看来，似乎别有隐情。

Something is not right.  
她试图将所有信息碎片拼在一起，想要得到一个合理的解释。  
拮抗剂会代替信息素，与抑制剂的结合位点耦合，从而使血液中新分泌的信息素得到释放，由此会使 Alpha与 Omega 的信息素抑制剂失效，而 Alpha 信息素则会进一步让抑制剂失效的且未被标记的 Omega 陷入被动发情期。  
为什么五感超常作为 Alpha 的 Kara 没有在第一时间反映过来那枚手榴弹有问题?  
为什么在会场时她那么肯定她不会勉强自己？——尽管她相信 Kara 的人品，但基因这种东西对人的影响有多大，她作为一个 Luthor再清楚不过。  
还有之前她来公寓时，在自己讥讽她是“骄傲自大的氪星 alpha”，警告她随时可以告她性骚扰时，她看起来那么受伤，说她并不是——她当时以为她是在为自己辩解，但如果不是呢？  
还有……每次她们见面甚至哪怕只是打电话时，她的理性判断总是会不由自主的失效，然后轻易卸下自己的心防——她曾以为是因为来自 alpha 的强大威压让自己不自觉的想要臣服，但如果不是呢？

所有的线索拼凑起来，能得出的结论只有一个：  
Supergirl, national city 的守护者，氪星的最后一位女儿，并非对外宣称的 Alpha，而是一位 Omega。  
一位以一己之力，保护整个城市，甚至整个地球的 Omega。

想明白其中关节的 Lena 迅速拿起铝制箱里浅层的针头与抑制剂组装好，然后按住 Kara 的身体，“这可能会很疼，别怪我没提醒过你，”Kara 胡乱的点点头，热潮开始过后她已经有些神志不清，“Do it，please” Lena 毫不犹豫的扎向 Kara 的上臂，针头却在接触皮肤的那一刻断成两截。“damn it！”她烦躁的丢掉了手中的注射器，how could she be such a fool? 普通针头根本无法穿透 Kara 坚韧的皮肤。而自从她与Kara分道扬镳之后，她就再也没存放任何与氪星人有关的东西，包括氪石。  
但是孤独堡垒里有。而她还有 Lex 的传送门手表——但愿上次她拿走myriad之后，Supergirl没有重新启动 L-protocol。这样看来kismet也确实存在，如果当初她知道自己有生之年还得去孤独堡垒，不知道还会不会那么坚决地设计拿走 myraid。  
她确实恨 Kara。是她一点一点用温柔融化了她层层高墙堆砌的心房，直到她露出最柔软脆弱的角落，然后将这颗毫无保留的到任人践踏的心脏连同她的尊严一起，踩在脚底然后碾得粉碎。  
Kara 让她彻底对人类之间的信任失望。她永远也不会原谅她。  
但她也不希望她就这样，在Omega热潮里忍受一波又一波的折磨，然后脱水死掉。  
她是 Supergirl，如果她死，也应是体面而有尊严的死在保卫地球的战场上。  
至少在她do-no-harm的系统研发成功前，national city仍旧需要她的保护。

她按住 Kara 的身体——难以想象她居然会按得住一个氪星人——“听着，Kara，我没有氪石，现做也来不及了，所以没办法切开你的皮肤给你打针。但我现在就去孤独堡垒拿，你就在这里等我，我保证我会很快，好吗？”  
“No…No, it’s…it’s too late.” Kara 几乎吐字不清，“I want you，not those needles. if…that is okay for you.”  
“You want me? What do you mean?” Lena 心里一沉，“ You know it? You know I am an Alpha? When？How?”  
“Yeah… I could feel it. Just… right now. ” 热潮来袭Kara几乎全身被汗水浸透，双腿不自然的蜷起来相互摩擦着，努力想要伸手抓住 Lena 的双臂, “Please stay with me, Lena. Don’t leave me alone.”  
Lena长叹一声，“Kara Danvers. 我给过你机会了.”


	2. (二)

（二）

Lena 一把扯掉了自己与 Kara 脖子上的所有人都趋之若鹜的自由勋章，将之丢在一旁，然后俯身伸手解开了 Kara 的腰带，露出了白巧克力块般的腹肌。她右手的指尖轻触Kara 腹直肌上的横亘的腱划，在触碰到的每一处留下火，感受着Kara因她动作而产生的战栗。与此同时，她左手从箱子里拿出手术剪，想要剪掉 Kara 身上的紧身服——这很难做到，尤其是当她靠近 Kara 时，Kara 总是想要贴近她，抱住她，如同海草一般缠住她。“Shhhh——Don’t move. Be patient. Unlike you， I don’t have superpowers, Supergirl.” Lena 倒也不怕剪刀的尖头会伤到 Kara，毕竟她刀枪不入，只是她总是难以克制的想要握住她的手，轻蹭她们身体相接的每一部分，会本就艰难的动作更加艰难。“Such a nauty girl.” Lena起身将手术剪丢回茶几上，“Well， looks like it’s time for plan B.”  
Lena随手捞起一旁茶几上的玻璃杯，含了一口水然后俯下身，轻轻将自己血色的双唇印在Kara 的粉唇之上。全身上下都在都在因着火而意识不清的 Kara 立刻伸出了粉嫩的舌头，以热烈而开放的姿态追逐着外来入侵者。令 Lena 惊讶的是，Kara 的口腔比她预料的还要柔软一些，热情一些。Lena 持续逗弄着口腔里与她纠缠的小舌，却不由得分了心：原来无坚不摧的kryptonian，内里与外在相差甚远。  
混着 Lena 味道与温度的水让 Kara 的神智清醒了几分，她睁开了迷蒙的双眼，看清了正在亲吻自己的人——是 Lena，她简直无法相信自己的眼睛；是那个曾经说永远也不会原谅自己的 Lena。”Lena! Are you Okay？Where am I? I’m…oh Rao” 接踵而至的热潮摧垮了她原本就不甚清醒的理智，她的双臂再一次攀上Lena 的脊背，“Please，help me.”  
Lena 却在此时挣脱了 Kara 圈着她的双臂站起身来，抱着双臂好整以暇的看着她，“你这样我没办法帮你，” Lena的声音像是从遥远的地方传来，“You need to get rid of your clothes…by yourself. I don’t have such a power to do it.”  
此时被欲望折磨的氪星最后一位女儿像是要不到糖吃的小孩子，小声的啜泣着，努力想要挣脱身上的紧身衣，可是此时因发情期而失掉全身力气的她屡屡尝试却屡屡失败，只能徒劳的隔着衣服抚摸自己，喃喃的重复着，“help me，Lena，please”  
“Well，since you ask so nicely,”Lena 拿起了茶几上的铝制箱里原本在放置在手术剪旁特制的钜手术刀，”as you wish.”  
她如同执笔一般握住手术刀微凉的刀柄，自Kara 的胸口一点点下滑——手术刀的刃尖逐渐将衣服切开，原本隐藏在底下的，氪星人白皙的皮肤缓缓的露了出来。直到向下拉至紧身衣的底部——“啪”——原本被包裹住，不曾见过阳光的两只乳房一下跳脱出来，在满是阳光味道的空气中轻轻摇晃着，顶端粉嫩的乳尖颤颤巍巍的，像是绽放在冬日里任君采撷的忍冬花。  
神志不清的 Kara 无力的抚摸着自己暴露出来的上身，但却不够，远远不够，身上到处流窜的热度并没有因为微凉的空气而减轻，她急切的换气想要汲取空气中的水分，却让原本的口渴更严重。她现在急需有什么办法能缓解这种干渴。  
好在她并没有等太久。  
一双略感冰凉的的手抚上了她的身体，随之而来的是细密的吻，自她的额头开始逐渐向下。那双在身体上游移的双手如同强劲而不失温柔的风，每每略过一处，就熄灭一处的火，但却远远不够。她徒劳无力的抓住这双手，送它们抚上她最渴望它们能在的地方——被遗忘已久的双峰。这双手并不曾让她失望，它们包裹着整个乳房，又轻巧的刮过她的乳尖，引起阵阵战栗。 Lena原本落在脖颈上的吻一路向下，在锁骨处轻轻啃噬，引起身下人细微的颤抖。而这场朝圣之旅并没有就此停止，而是继续一路向下，路过如布丁一般丝滑的乳房，直到亲吻住那顶尖的一点草莓。Lena 咬住顶尖这点嫣红，然后用舌尖轻轻剐蹭着，听到 Kara 原本细弱蚊蝇的呻吟声逐渐清晰可闻，“uhu…Lena…more…please”

来自 Kara 的渴求令 Lena极为受用。她放开被自己蹂躏已久的乳尖，直起身来，注视着身下在欲望中挣扎的Kara——还有什么能比全地球，甚至全宇宙最 powerful 的氪星人，曾经背叛过自己还振振有词的朋友，此时此刻却躺在自己身下向自己婉转求欢，更能满足自己的征服欲呢？  
想要占有她，想要捏碎她，想要施与她一切自己曾经感受过的痛苦，绝望与挣扎。  
爱之欲其生，却又恶之欲其死。

意识到自己引以为傲的理智再一次在Kara 面前消散的时候，她感到原本如同溢满阳光的空气里有一丝凌冽的雪松的气味，像是爱尔兰都柏林旁 Linster 山巅覆着初雪的冷冬——是她自己的信息素。在 Kara 信息素与自己欲念的层层包围之下，之前Kara 为她打的阻断剂失效了。  
身下的 Kara 也因为感知到她信息素的爆发而更加难耐，原本反扣住沙发边缘的双手再一次攀上了 Lena 的肩膀想要靠近Lena 近在咫尺的双唇，双腿也不由自主的圈在 Lena 的腰际，无意识的轻蹭着 Lena 早已勃起的下身，渴望着能得到解脱。  
“No, not yet.”Lena 从身上扒下了 Kara 企图挽留的双手，再次直起身，双手擒住 Kara 试图挽留她的双手，然后单手手将之扣在 Kara 头顶的象牙白色的沙发扶手上。她用另一只手拨弄着 Kara淡金色的刘海然后一路下滑，路过水润而失焦的双眸，路过因过度换气而微微张开的双唇，路过 Kara 紧绷的胸锁乳突肌，再路过因把玩而微微变硬的乳头——她听见Kara的呼吸加促，但她并没有就此停下，而是继续向下，划过 Kara 条状的肚脐继续向下，直到隔着 Kara 紧绷在身的制服，触到 Kara 因为兴奋而充血的一点。Kara在她触碰到她的阴蒂之时哀鸣出声，双腿紧绷想要留住她的手，但她却缓慢而坚决的抽了出来，“See， you need to help yourself before I help you，”她俯身在 Kara 耳边轻语，“Now, take off your pants. ”随即在 Kara 耳边缓缓吐了一口气，然后放开了钳制 Kara 的手，站在沙发的一侧。

被欲望与Lena信息素双重折磨的氪星人胡乱的点头，哆哆嗦嗦的摸向自己的腰际握住紧身裤的边缘，然后颤抖着用双脚撑起下半身，努力想要脱掉自己的裤子。一番努力过后，她终于将紧身裤与内裤褪到了膝盖以下，双腿相互磨蹭着，蹬掉了恼人的裤子与长靴，然后精疲力竭的倒回了沙发上，大口的喘着粗气。  
Kara原本被紧身衣紧紧包裹住的隐秘部位暴露在空气之中，瞬间让周遭的空气中情欲的味道更甚。Lena原本翠色不染纤尘的眸子此刻也被染上了欲望的颜色，早已勃起的腺体顶端也止不住开始分泌清液——若不是多年伪装 Omega 的自制力，此时的她早已扑上前将Kara 按在身下狠狠占有贯穿。但是她不急。

Lena 随手解开自己的衬衫与 bra ，踢掉了Louis Vuittons 高跟鞋，再漫不经心的脱掉自己的西装裙与内裤——被束缚已久的 alpha 腺体终于跳脱出来，向世界昭示着自己的存在，染得空气中欲望的味道更烈。但 Lena并没有在意它，而是走向酒柜浅浅地倒了一杯Van Horne，拎着酒瓶走回沙发旁。放下酒瓶之后，她仰头喝下一口whiskey，然后俯身亲吻住 Kara 干渴的双唇，与此同时将杯中余下的液体悉数倾倒在了Kara 的身体上。淡赭石色的液体肆意在Kara 白皙的皮肤上喷溅着，顺着她腹直肌体中线缓缓流淌下去，在她小巧的肚脐处形成浅浅的一窝。两人都沉浸在这个充满威士忌味道的吻里，享受着对方给自己带来感官体验，享受两人信息素肆无忌惮地水乳交融的感觉。

Lena一边单手与 Kara 十指交握， 一边收回逗弄Kara 的小舌，轻咬Kara 的下唇，引得 Kara 一阵战栗。她的吻一路向下不曾停留，直到触及那弯肚脐上的浅浅的酒液，然后轻轻吮吸，末了伸出舌尖沿着内里转了一圈，引得 Kara 克制不住自己的呻吟，“uh…Lena…uh…Keep going…” 

品尝完酒液的 Lena 继续轻舔着往下，直到来到Kara 的朝圣地。这里早已沦陷，湿哒哒的透明液体挂满了整个隐秘之处，平时蚌肉般的紧闭的两片花瓣此刻已经完全打开，露出中间颤颤巍巍挺立的花蕊。“This little one looks like need to be taken care of.” Lena 调笑道，随即亲吻了上去。Kara 随即爆发出一阵悲鸣，原本拨弄来回自己乳尖的手向下摸索着，抓住了 Lena 的马尾辫，却又不敢太用力。 Lena 感受到Kara 未曾说出口的渴望，嘴上动作不停，指尖划过Kara 的腹股沟，然后没入了 Kara 的隐秘之处——那里令人惊奇的潮湿而柔软。内腔不断分泌的液体仿佛找到了期待已久的伙伴，争先恐后的包裹着外来入侵者。Kara 的内腔好热，热到几乎能融化自己的指尖——这是lena 的第一感受。她试探性的抽动手指，确定没有感受到任何阻碍与艰涩，于是她加快了手下的速度。

原本细弱蚊蝇的Kara 难受的呻吟着，紧紧抓着 lena 的头发，“Uhu… Le….Lena….oh… more…please”Kara断断续续的诉说着自己的渴求，生理泪水也不由自主的从原本明亮此刻却浸透了欲望的眸子里滚落下来，没入了浅金色的鬓角。被禁锢的身体忍不住想要更加靠近体内不断作乱的微凉指尖，像是在沙漠里久行之人终于遇到了一汪清泉。可是不够，远远不够，每一次欲望被满足，下一次欲望就会更加来势汹汹；她不由自主的握紧了 Lena 与之相握的手，忍不住开口祈求想要更多，“More…please…more…”

跪伏在Kara 腿畔的Lena 感受着左手自 Kara 传来的力道——还好此时的 Supergirl 并没有 superpower，否则她的手骨早就尽数粉碎了——右手又加了一根手指一起送入 Kara 的身体。Kara 的呻吟明显高亢了起来，惹得她差点控制不住自己的腺体，什么都没做就直接就这样射出来。clam down，她在心里默念，现在还不是时候。她注视着 Kara 早已因欲望而失焦的双眸与覆着酒液汗液的，白皙细嫩的身体，听着 Kara 支离破碎的呻吟，感受着空气中阳光与雪松信息素交融，混杂着厚重情欲的味道。这一切都感觉不真实却又无比真实。 Lena加快了手上的抽送速度，同时不轻不重的咬上了 Kara 的阴蒂，然后用舌尖来回剐蹭。Kara 的身体变得紧绷而炙热，源源不断的热液从 Kara 的秘处争先恐后的涌出来，打湿了Lena 的整个手掌，也沾湿了原本就挂满汁水的 Lena 的脸颊——“Oh,yes…that’s it,yes…please……more….oh…lena…”Kara 的呻吟陡然变得高亢，Lena 知道她的高潮就要来了，她咬住 Kara 的阴蒂，右手飞速的抽送着，高速的运动使两人身体相接的部分啪啪作响。Kara 双腿大张, 肆无忌惮的迎接着来自 Lena 的侵犯，身体顺着 Lena 手上的动作不断摇摆着。她的动作太过剧烈，Lena怕伤到她，于是松开了原本咬在口中的阴蒂，然后用大拇指狠狠一摁——“ahhhhhhhh！！！！”Kara 尖叫着迎来了高潮，高潮带来的潮吹猝不及防的喷了 Lena 一脸，原本急速弯折的身体如同泄了气的皮球一般重重摔回沙发上，大口大口的呼吸着，似乎耗尽了所有的力气。

注视着 Kara 高潮的 Lena 慢条斯理地从 Kara 身下起身，拿起茶几上的酒瓶给自己又倒了一杯，然后双手环胸，轻晃着玻璃杯里的酒液绕着茶几走到 Kara 面前。

刚刚从高潮余韵中回过神来的 Kara，睁开被欲望迷蒙已久的双眼时看到的就是这样的场景。  
淡橘色的夕阳余辉随意的洒在公寓里，将整个公寓都染得金黄。而她的 ex-best friend 不着寸缕，交叉双臂，举着酒杯好整以暇的低头俯视着她。她原本洁白如雪的肌肤上的光影交错，黄昏的光线映照在她身上，像是为她镀了一层金边。她原本就完美的漏斗身材此时更是宛若神祗——被双臂环住的乳房如同水滴般饱满浑圆，顶上的乳尖在空气中微微耸立，再往下是与乳房的丰腴所不相匹配的拥有两条马甲线的劲瘦腰肢。Kara 控制不住地继续视线下移，然后看到了 Lena 作为“Omega”决不应该拥有的身体部分——完全勃起，颜色深红，有着如同渐开线一般完美的弧度，头部膨出一圈微微上翘的 Alpha 腺体，正直直指向她的方向。


	3. （三）

（三）  
Lena 将 Kara 着迷的目光尽收眼底，轻轻辍饮了一口酒液，开口问道：“Are you satisfied about what you’re seeing?” 

听到 Lena 声音的 Kara 猛的回神，这才发现自己盯着 Lena 看了很久。她猛地坐起身，有点不好意思的点点头，随后猛地摇摇头，“Yes…no,…nonono, I Mean yes, no,not yes…” 看到不知所措的 Kara，Lena 忍不住轻笑，“Okay， I got it.” 她用下巴点了点茶几的方向，“这里有口服的阻断剂，既然你已经清醒了，可以自行服用。我不太了解你们氪星人的生理学，不知道效果如何，希望有用。不过你自己应该比较清楚吧？”她转身，向卧室走去，“浴室在走廊那边，如果你需要用的话请便。我去给你找几件衣服，你现在这个样子可没办法飞回去，Supergirl。” Kara 闻言低头看了看自己——上半身的紧身衣被划开成了两半，湿哒哒的下半身一丝不挂，裤子和靴子如同破抹布一般丢在沙发旁的地毯上。这……确实是……她有些脸红，转过身体看向 Lena 离去的方向，直到Lena 重新出现在自己的视野里。

Lena 拿着一件卫衣，一条牛仔裤，还有一套内衣回到客厅随手丢在了沙发上，“衣服裤子是我穿过也洗过的，内衣裤是全新的。你将就一下吧。”“Lena，wait，”Kara 伸手想要抓住要离开的 Lena，却被对方躲开。她的眼神一黯，“Thank you, lena. Thank you for help me get through this.” Lena 恍若未闻，弯腰拿起酒瓶给自己又斟了一杯，品了一口才继续道，“No need. I should thank you at first——for taking me back home.”

气氛一时间有些沉默。  
“So，’Alpha’,uhu?” Lena转身，看着坐在沙发上不知所措的 Kara，“I remember you said ‘ no more secret.’ ”  
“…Sorry. It could be dangerous if I told the world that I am an Omega. ” Kara 看上去更内疚了，“Not only because it might jeopardise my own safety, but also could make chaos through the world, if they knew my identity, they might capture me, stamp me, then use me as a weapon——Supergirl has to be an Alpha. ”

“Lie for the world’s good, right? You always have your excuses.”Lena 冷笑，”Now，get dress and get out of my place.” Lena转身走向卧室，不想再与她多说一句。  
“Wait, Lena, please wait,” Kara 顾不得自己全身赤裸——严格意义上说其实也不算，她的上身仍旧穿着那件前襟被划开的紧身服，小跑两步追了上去，原本威风凛凛的披风此时显得有些可笑——赶在 Lena 关门前的一刹那伸出手挡住眼前的卧室门——“ouch！”——门狠狠的夹在了 Kara 格挡的左手上，不由得痛呼出声。拿到眼前一看，手心手背面整整齐齐两道淤青，好在并没有破皮——感谢 bulletproof 的 super skin。原本打算关门不理人的 Lena 还是没能狠下心来放任不管，开门放她进来，“Sit here，”示意她坐在床边，冷着脸去衣帽间找来急救箱，又去冰箱里拿了些冰块捣碎灌到急救带里，然后回到卧室坐在 Kara 身边让她抬起手来给她做了一个简单的冰敷。Lena 全程无话，甚至没有多看 Kara 一眼，直到冰敷完成，“Done.” 她收拾完余下的绷带，转身将急救箱放回原位，转身看见 Kara 仍旧低眉顺目的坐在床边。“Why are you still here?” Lena 皱眉，“You should leave now.” 

Kara不知道怎么回答，也不敢仰头与 Lena 对视。床的坐高却很巧妙的让她能够看到 Lena 勃起的下身——虽然她之前昏昏沉沉的，但她隐约记得 Lena 并没有用……进入到自己的身体里面。想到这一点的她更愧疚了，身体却不由自主的起了反应——她感觉自己全身开始发热，乳头有些微痒，前不久才经历过高潮的小穴又开始分泌热液，滑腻到身下防水的披风都有些坐不住。空气中信息素的味道陡然浓烈起来。

Lena 也察觉到了空气中信息素的变化，一直勃起却不曾释放过的alpha 腺体又膨大了一圈，蘑菇头上的马眼变得狭长，滴滴答答的分泌着清亮的前液——说实话，她对自己很容易就被 Kara 挑起欲望这件事感到有些不齿，这种失去控制的感觉莫名让她产生了一种危机感。从小长大的经历让她深深明白自己必须时时刻刻保持理性保持清醒，即便是自己的欲望也必须要严格控制住，只要她卸下防备，让感性占了上风，就意味着她会有弱点，会被别人利用甚至要挟，or even worse，她会因背叛而感到痛苦——正如眼前这个人曾经施与自己的一样。

所以即便她下身灼热发痛，全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着上了眼前的这个自己曾经真心以待却屡屡让自己失望在她最需要支持的时候却站在她对立面的 Omega，她也不想多看她一眼。  
她怕自己忍不住想要靠近她，接受她暖洋洋的,仿佛能包容一切的示好，再一次对她产生亲近之感，然后再一次被她背叛。

Kara 做了一个深呼吸，“Look， Lena, I know we have a lots of unsolved problems,But could you please leave that part aside for just a moment?” 她终于鼓起勇气看向 Lena 湖水般翠绿的双眸，“At least let me help you…with it,” 她抬手指向Lena 昂首挺立的下身，然后又迅速收回了手，“You did me a favour, please give me a chance to return it back. ”

Lena 有些意外的挑眉。 之前意识不清醒的时候暂且不论，现在坐在她面前的这个人让她有些不太习惯——不管是这种低眉顺眼放弃骄傲的姿态，还是大胆说出自己欲求的行为，都不像是 Supergirl 一贯的作风，甚至不像是 Kara Danvers 的。

“‘Hold on for a second. Let me figure this out at first,” Lena 直直看向 Kara 的双眼，“ Why are you wanna do this ? out of some kind of guilty? Or wanna fix the things between us? If so, this is totally unnecessary. You don’t own me anything. I DON’T NEED IT. ” 

“No no no!”Kara 猛地站起身走到 Lena 前，伸手想要握住她的肩膀，握了握拳却又缩回了手，“ that’s not true! You’ve been so patient with me. I wanted to prove how committed I am to our friendship. and to you. ”

Lena 注视着眼前这个向她走来站在她面前，想要触碰她却又收回了手，面上写满了愧疚的小记者，“You all ready have.”

“Then let me prove it to myself.” Kara 并没有就此退缩，“Please, Lena.”

Lena 看着原本站起来比她还略高一点的 Kara，此刻却微微低下头，湛蓝带着水汽的眼睛里写满了真诚。她叹了一口气，“Just make things clear: it doesn’t mean anything. We are still not friends, and I won’t stamp you. I don’t want you have any burden of it. Is that all clear? ”  
“Absolutely. I.. just wanna make you happy.” Kara 点点头。  
“Then,” Lena 主动上前一步拉近了与 Kara 的距离，双手抚上了 Kara 的腰际，轻轻上下摩挲之后顺着腰线滑向 Kara 挺翘的臀部后收紧，自然而然的拉近了两人之间的距离，然后贴近她的耳边轻声低喃，“What are you waiting for?”

这句话像是一个神秘而隐晦的魔咒，Kara 的身体仿佛就此打开——她的乳尖开始战栗而敏感，身下蜜穴如同花瓣般绽放，开始有些疼痛地湿润起来。但此时的 Kara 却并没有在意，而是双手捧起 Lena 的脸，认真而虔诚的吻了上去，轻柔的略过她脸上湿润的各处——那是属于她自己的味道。她在 Lena 的双唇上蜻蜓点水的留下浅浅一吻然后继续向下，蹭过她线条凌厉的下巴，路过她优雅如天鹅般的颈部，轻轻吮吸颈部正中央的那颗美人痣——“uhu” lena 忍不住仰起头呻吟出声——Kara 并没有就此停下，而是一路向下轻轻舔咬 Lena 的锁骨，顺着 Lena 身体上星座指引般的美人痣继续自己的朝圣之旅。右肩，胸房，她轻吻着Lena 身体的每一处，希望每一处都能让她快乐。她轻轻含住 Lena 一边的乳尖，然后空出一只手揉搓另一个，直到它们如同自己的乳尖一般挺立。她的吻缓缓下移，路过 Lena 不甚明显的腹肌，然后轻巧的在她的肚脐上打转。她沿着腹中线继续向下，轻轻挣开 Lena 原本环着她的双臂，后退一小步后跪下身，来到她此行的目的地——被忽视已久，形状完美，杀气腾腾的Alpha 腺体。

觉察到她想做什么的 Lena 下意识想要后退，她摇了摇头，“No, Kara. Don’t. You don’t need to do it.”  
而 Kara 却伸手抱住了她的双腿，阻止了她的动作，仰起头动情地看向她，“But I want to.”   
Lena看着满是她倒影的双眸，放弃了劝说她的想法： “Fine.”

得到首肯的Kara一只手抱住 Lena 的双腿稳住身体，另一只手尝试着抚上了腺体的根部，然后迟疑着，试探性地一点一点来回撸动。被忽视已久的腺体终于迎来了自己的伙伴，像是昭示自己存在一般在她手中跳动着—— 那是同 Lena 心脏同频率的跳动——想到这一点，她情不自禁的吻上了顶端，感受到对方因此而微微颤抖。品尝到 Lena 的味道之后，张口把整个腺体含了进去。

有那么一瞬间 Lena 的大脑一片空白。她并不是一个绝对禁欲的人，但为了伪装自己的 Omega 身份，她已经很久没有和人做爱了，而被人口交更是遥远的仿佛是上个世纪的事情。多年来她一直空保持理性而克制，但她不得不承认，此时此刻，看到曾经最好的朋友Kara，全世界都奉为神祗的 Supergirl正跪在自己身下，吃力的按压舔弄着自己长时间未经人事的腺体，自己的征服欲确实完完全全被满足了。她能感觉得到Kara 的动作并不熟练，完全没有任何技巧，只是在吞吐的时候含着自己来回舔舐，口水收不住的顺着下巴往下流，而她的牙还时不时地会磕到自己。可这并不妨碍Kara 给她带来灭顶的快感——仅仅是看着她，看着这个现在还穿着红色披风，胸前两点红蕊却暴露地一览无余的，跪在自己身下，为自己服务的她，就已经足够让自己高潮了。她不由自主的抚上 Kara 的头顶，将她被汗液沾湿的刘海拨到一侧，随后纤长的手指插入Kara 淡金色的长发，抱住她，顺着她的节奏向自己的方向用力，“uhu… Kara…uhu…more…”

感受到 Lena 情动的 Kara 像是受到了鼓舞，还有什么比自己用心取悦的对象的呻吟声更好的奖赏吗？她加快了吞吐的频率，尝试控制呼吸的节奏，收紧口腔用力含住腺体的同时顺着 Lena 的力道让腺体进入的更深。与此同时，她在腺体顶进来时用牙轻轻咬住，然后用舌尖转着圈舔弄柱身——“uhu！keep going！oh ！”——Lena 的呻吟声陡然加升高，抱住自己的双手也更加用力，她知道 Lena 快要高潮了，于是加快了自己的挤压与舔弄的速度，顺着节奏抱住 Lena 的屁股愈发用力。几下过后，她感觉到 Lena 原本抱着自己脑袋的双手忽然将她向外推，她知道 Lena 要射了，但她双臂环紧了Lena 的身体不让她离开“Kara，let me go！”Lena 的声音带着焦急，但她充耳未闻，舌尖重重的在冠头上碾压——“ahhhhh！”——Lena 感觉到尾椎一麻，积攒已久的快感在此刻厚积薄发，她尖叫着高潮了。所有精液强劲有力地尽数射进了 Kara 的口中，饶是她做好了心理准备在第一时间吞咽了大部分，可精液实在是太多，她还是被呛到了，不得不推开 Lena 侧坐在地板上咳得满脸通红上气不接下气。

对面前这一幕毫无心理准备的Lena被深深震撼到了，她感到有些支撑不住，也随之跪倒在地板上。原本应该在阴道里成结的腺体冠头此刻只能独自在空气里独自膨大，看起来有些寂寞。片刻过后，从高潮余韵中回过神来的Lena 看着眼前双腿蜷曲侧坐在地板上，唇角沾着白浊液体，还在不停咳嗽的 Kara，说一点也不感动是假的。但她扪心自问，自己真的还能相信她吗？她又真的相信自己吗？虽然这两次她来找自己确实很诚恳，但她之前说的那么决绝，那次阳台上关于“any other villain”的声明俨然是将自己当成了恶棍之一。还是说，这一切只是一场并不真实的模拟？

她抬手轻轻拭去Kara 嘴角的污渍，然后起身离开卧室。  
她走到吧台旁，对着人工智能 Hope 轻轻说了一句“End simulation.”  
什么也没有发生。


	4. （四）

（四）  
Lena怔怔的看着窗外暗沉下来的天色，与华灯初上的街道。  
片刻过后，她回过神来，打个了响指唤醒了公寓的灯光系统，淡黄色柔和的光线瞬间点亮了整个公寓。她去厨房里倒了一杯水，然后在茶几上拿了Omega 阻断剂回到了卧室里。

Kara 仍旧坐在地板上没有起身，咳嗽却已经好了很多。她将水杯递给 Kara，“Thank you,” Kara 原本单手接过，发现自己胳膊酸到几乎抬不起来以后，两只手一起抱住杯子才勉强将杯子举到嘴边大口的吞咽着。她注意到Lena 手中拿着什么东西，“What’s that？”

“Omega repressor，” 将一切尽收眼底的Lena将手中的药片递给她，“ Take it， and have a rest. It’s been a long day. You need some sleep. I can see you don’t have superpower right now, right?” Kara 点点头。 Lena 指了指一旁的床，“ You could sleep here，the sheet and quilt are all clean. I will stay in guest room. Call me if you need anything.” 说完，Lena 转身准备离开卧室。  
“Lena， Wait！” Kara 在她身后喊道，“Could you please help me get into the bed? ”她犹豫了一下，不好意思地补充道，“I could barely move my arms. ”

Lena 本来想直接走掉，但想了想有些不忍心。天人交战之后还是回头，将 Kara 手中喝见底的水杯放到床头柜的杯架上，然后弯腰将她扶起来。Kara 伸出双臂环在 Lena 的脖子上，Lena一手托住她的脊背，一手托住她的腿弯，深吸一口气然后将 Kara 抱了起来，憋着劲将她放到几步远以外的床上，还差点踩到了她的披风——“Gosh, you are so heavy!” 放下 Kara 后的 Lena 坐在床边大口喘着粗气，没忍住抱怨了一句。

“I’m a Kryptonian, I can eat fifty potstickers during a single minute——without using superspeed. I should be heavy.” Kara 忍不住还嘴。 两个人都笑了。

“Listen，” Kara 踌躇了半晌后开口，“ 我知道我说了太多次抱歉了。我先是用谎言伤害你太多次，然后那天晚上在你家阳台上，我又用傲慢的态度再一次伤害了你——那并不是我的本意。如果你愿意，我想告诉你当时发生了什么，可以吗？”

Kara 满怀希冀的眼神让 Lena 鬼使神差地点了点头。

“那天我在家里和 Alex 聊天，想象如果我当初早一点点告诉你我的身份，也许你就不会那么生气，不会与 Lex 合作。一个第五维度的朋友 Mxy 听到了我的想象找上了我，他给了我穿越回过去，告诉你实情的机会。我穿越回去了很多次，尝试在很多本该告诉你实情但没说的时间点告诉你实情，结果却都不是很好。有一次是在你办公室里Mercy Groves 袭击之前我告诉了你我的身份，然后你去大都会找Sam 谈心，结果当天Agent Liberity 向空气了散播了氪石，你赶不及回来救我，我死了。然后我尝试在质问你有没有残存氪石时告诉你我的身份——抱歉，我当时真的不该这么做的，” Kara看着 Lena，她并没有说什么，所以她继续道，“你因为不再相信我所以没有和 DEO 合作，但在 Reign 要杀 Sam 妈妈时你还是带着武器赶到了，可是 Reign 过于强大，最后还是没能阻止得了。所有人都死了。”

Lena 沉默了。  
“后来我就在想，如果我一开始就告诉你我的身份，结局会不会不一样。于是我回到了我们最初认识的时候，告诉你我就是 Supergirl。你一点也没有生气，我们成了最亲密无间的伙伴，一起打赢了所有的战争，甚至连 Lilian 的庭审，所有人都站在了我们这边。可是庭审过后，Ben Lockwood 绑架了你与Coillve, 以此要挟我说出自己的真实身份。”

“哦？”Lena 挑眉，“那对你来说一定很难。所以在这个时间线我死了吗？”  
“不，你没有向他屈服告诉他我是谁，而我向世界宣布了我的身份救下了你。但是我所有的朋友都被Agent Liberity追杀，甚至连 Ms. Grant 都没能……逃过。” Kara 的声音逐渐细微，似有哽咽。

Lena 愣住了。  
她并没有切身经历过这个场景，也难以想象Supergirl 会为了救下自己而不惜暴露身份，正如她也难以想象自己会拼死维护 Supergirl 的身份一样。  
这一切感觉是那么的不真实。  
Lena 沉默了半晌，不知道该说些什么，“……那，还有别的情景吗？”  
“有。所有想要尝试告诉你我是谁的场景都失败了，我就想如果你从没有遇见过我，会不会过的更好一些。于是我去了你从没遇见过我的时间线。可是那个时间线的你……过的很不好。我没有阻止 Lex 袭击你的直升机，你受了重伤以后被 Lilian 拖去做为实验对象，她给你装了一颗氪石心脏，你逃出来了之后杀了 Lex，设计了 HOPE警用机器人，统治了……整个 national city。在我去找你的时候，”Kara 抬头看向 Lena，“你用被改装的氪石心脏……杀了我。”

Lena 在此之前从未想像过她如果没有遇见 Kara 会是怎样的场景。  
她是现实主义者，木已成舟的事情从来不做假设——只有弱者在麻痹自己时才会设想“what if”，因为 what’s done is done，人不可能回到过去。  
对于切身经历过的事情，她倾向于归档分类：如果事情做错了，总结教训保证不会再犯同样的错误；如果事情做对了，总结经验，下次可以少走弯路。如果遇见信任的伙伴，诚心以待放在心底最深的位置哪怕赴汤蹈火在所不辞；如果遭到别人的背叛，将之刻在内心的耻辱柱上然后加倍报复回去，直到让他们饱尝自己所承受的痛苦后悔自己的所作所为——“An eye for an eye.”早已刻进Luthor 家族的 DNA 里。而她丝毫不排斥这一点。

她曾毫无保留的信任 Andrea，Lex，甚至Lilian，这些人曾给她的生命带来美好与希望，直到这些徒有其表的希望被现实击个粉碎。  
在无数次跌倒又爬起之后，她终于明白人与人之间没有永恒的感情，只有共同的利益。而当利益冲突之后，所有所谓的“感情”都会破灭消失，比阳光下的泡沫都要来的脆弱。  
四年前在登上前往 national city 的飞机时她曾告诫过自己再也不要相信任何人，只要对所有人都做出有罪预判，那么这些人就没有办法伤害到自己。  
直到她遇见 Kara。  
她带着暖洋洋的笑意友善而强势地走进了自己的生活，一次又一次用温柔与耐心的小锤敲击着她心里筑起的层层高墙，直到最后所有的高墙轰然倒塌，阳光再一次照了进来。  
Kara 帮她写正面的报道，请她去家庭游戏，支持她的决定，在所有人包括她自己都以为铅中毒是她造成的时依然坚持寻找证据证明她的清白，一次又一次在所有人都因为她的姓氏怀疑她时坚定的站在她这一边，让她在偌大的 National City 里有了归属感。  
于是她不顾理智叫嚣卸下了自己的心防，向 Kara 暴露出自己最脆弱的一面，结果发现她却一直在欺骗自己，甚至连自己的真实身份都不告诉自己，这些年来自己像是个傻子一样被蒙在鼓里。  
她鼓起勇气学着相信别人，却再一次遭到了背叛。  
她很痛苦，因为她毫无保留的相信过，她曾幻想过拥有一段真正的感情，最后却被现实打击的粉碎。  
爱是真的，痛苦也是真的。  
她本可以忍受黑暗，如果她不曾见过光明。

——可如果她根本不曾遇见 Kara 呢？  
她会不会像Kara 所描述的那样，被 Lex 暗杀，被 Lilian 拖走，变成一个支离破碎的实验体，为了达成目标无所不用其极，哪怕是杀人也在所不惜？  
她不知道。  
但她很确定，自己并不想切身经历这一切。

“Lena？” 她被 Kara 的声音拉回了现实，“Are you okay？”  
“Yeah， I’m fine,” Lena 转头撞上了 Kara 担忧的视线，“抱歉让你经历这些。”  
“不，该说这句话的是我。” Kara低下头，“抱歉让你经历这些。I’m truly sorry.”  
“So，” 本来侧坐在床边的Lena 站起身来，向 Kara 伸出右手，“Truce？”  
她看到 Kara 原本黯淡的眼眸一瞬间亮晶晶的，迫不及待的举起了右手，“Truce.”  
两人的手紧紧握在了一起。

两秒钟之后 Lena 扑哧一下笑了，松开了 Kara 的手，“ You really should look at yourself, Ms…not-so-super-girl. ”  
Kara 闻言低下头，看着衣衫不整——准确的说，是只穿了上半身被割开的制服却几乎全身赤裸，下意识想用披风包裹住自己，但披风不大，重点部位遮也遮不住。  
小脸憋的通红的 Kara缩成一团，偷偷转头看了 Lena 一眼，嗫嚅半天憋出来一句，“You could take all credits.”  
“哦？” Lena 唇角勾起，“我承认，是我的问题。那么你想要我怎么向你道歉呢？” Lena 走进 Kara，俯下身子看着与满脸通红的superhero，“是还你一套衣服呢，” 她伸手挑起 Kara 的下巴，让她无可避免的与自己对视，“还是帮你脱掉？”


	5. （五）

（五）  
原本眼神四处游弋的 Kara 猝不及防的看到Lena 在眼前放大的脸，那双湖水般翠绿的双瞳里带着笑意与隐藏在眼底深处的欲望——更重要的是，那些原本如鲠在喉，深深刺痛她的疏离与厌恶已经消失不见。她情不自禁的环住了 Lena 如同天鹅般线条优雅的脖颈，“我选择后者，”随后深深的吻上了 Lena 的双唇。

Lena 对于小记者的主动有些意外，她本以为以 Kara 的鸵鸟性格会选择退缩。看来她们之间确实需要找时间好好聊聊——她们已经很久没有坐下来，心平气和地聊天了，也许有很多东西都需要 catch up 。她一边想一遍顺着 Kara 的力道踩上床跨坐在Kara 的身体两侧，然后吻住了 Kara 的双唇。Kara 的口中还有一点点淡淡的咸味，她不用想也知道这是什么味道——她感到原本才释放过的腺体又硬了起来，想要与它的伙伴来一场亲密的’接触’。她逗弄了一下 Kara 的小舌然后恋恋不舍的退出了 Kara 的口腔，拉开了一脸疑惑的 Kara 原本环绕自己的双臂，然后两只手一起双管齐下，将这件原本无比坚韧却早已残破的制服扒掉，示意 Kara 抬起屁股抽出剩余的披风后，将它随手扔在了床下。  
尽管之前吃了阻断剂，Kara 的身下却早已泥泞不堪。她渴望进一步的，完完全全的接触，所以她在明白 Lena 想做什么之后没有再着急索吻，而是顺从地任由 Lena脱掉了还挂在身上半截紧身服。  
终于从衣服里解放出来的 Kara 立刻再一次拥抱住 Lena，若不是 Lena 压制住她的双腿，她早就像个八爪鱼一样缠在她身上了。她再一次凑上自己的双唇想要吻住Lena却被她偏头躲开，正好将自己的耳垂送至 Lena 的唇边，Lena 毫不犹豫的含住了——“uhu……Lena……”，Kara 感觉一阵酥麻的快感自耳垂而来席卷全身，连抱着 Lena 的力道都轻了几分，却下意识地迎合着，将这片敏感点更多的送入 Lena 的口中。Lena 轻轻舔舐这一块软肉，将上面的耳钉含在口里用小舌来回逗弄。  
Kara 这些年来除了出席正式场合必须要戴相配的耳饰之外，几乎一直戴着这个淡黄色的耳钉。同样的耳钉也一直出现在 Supergirl 的耳垂上，难以想象自己这么多年一直忽略了这个小细节。想到这里她忍不住惩罚性地咬了一下Kara 的耳垂，换来了 Kara 的一阵呻吟。  
她没有停留在这里，而是继续向下，轻舔着她的锁骨。她知道 Kara 此刻没有superpower，唯一与普通人不同的就是她坚不可摧的皮肤，但从之前门夹到她的手也会留下淤青来看，她的皮肤上也会留下痕迹，只是不知道什么时候会消失掉。想到这里她咬住Kara 的锁骨然后来回舔舐吮吸着—Kara 忍不住哼唧了一声——果然如她所料的留下了一个浅浅的红痕。Lena 吻上了因为Kara因为偏头而暴露出颈部后侧Omega腺体所在的位置，她知道这里同样不会被咬破，但如果稍加刺激就能给Kara 带来非常强烈的快感。于是她先试探性的碰了碰，没有遭到拒绝以后用犬齿轻轻咬上了这一块皮肤。Kara 原本细微的呻吟声开始变得持续而强烈——Lena 对于自己的杰作非常满意，她一边绕着 Kara 的脖颈继续舔弄轻咬留下更多印记，一边抚上 Kara 早已在空气中挺立的乳尖然后轻轻揉弄。Kara 的呻吟声更大了，一边喘着粗气，一边握住她另一只原本流连在腰际的手，引导它抚上被冷落的另一边乳丘。而 Lena 也并没有让她失望,她顺从的抚上 Kara 渴望得到关注的胸房，用手指来回拨弄 Kara 的乳尖，在以她的身体为琴，毫无章法地弹一首不知音调的钢琴曲。  
顺着 Kara 的脖颈作弄一圈之后，Lena 满意的看着Kara 白皙身体上的点点红梅，手上的动作未停，顺着 Kara 的体中线一路舔吻向下，路过她因情动而紧绷的腹肌，直到她早已沾满蜜液的隐秘之处。前不久才造访过的幽径此时完全打开，稀疏的淡金色毛发间一颗红果微微从重重叠叠的花瓣间探出了头。Lena 注视着这个可爱的，犹如伊甸园里唯一的秘果的小东西，如同夏娃一般忍不住诱惑的吻了上去然后轻轻舔舐,她感到 Kara 的身体陡然收紧——“uhu…Lena！uhu …more…please ”——但她没有就此停下，而是顺着缝隙，将舌尖送进了 Kara 的秘处。秘液争先恐后的涌了出来，再一次打湿了 Lena 的脸庞，而她不为所动，一边抵着 Kara 的秘处抽送着舌头，一边顺着节奏用门牙来回划过 Kara 的阴蒂。Kara 的呻吟声陡然加剧，身体抖动也剧烈起来。她知道 Kara 快要到了，放开了原本逗弄乳头的双手，转而紧紧固定住 Kara 的臀部，大力进出的同时剐蹭着肉核——“uhu!!!!!!!”——Kara 尖叫着高潮了，喷涌而出的秘液再一次打湿了 Lena 的脸庞。她双手撑在 Kara 身侧，倾身向前，吻上了Kara 的双唇。

阳光与雪松的味道在房间里交融，仿佛在寒冷的冬日里照进了一束光。

还沉浸在高潮余韵中的 Kara 未曾回过神来，只是闭着眼睛迷迷瞪瞪地伸出双臂环住身上的 Lena，跟随本能迎合着她的吻。Kara 现下毫不设防的样子让她十分受用，从心底里油然而生一种错觉，一种——她们之间不曾存在过背叛，从来都是亲密无间的错觉。  
她觉得有些好笑，随即又有些感慨。  
意识模模糊糊回笼的Kara 感受到来自 Lena 的吻里有种熟悉的味道，下意识抚上 Lena 的脸之后，她感觉到 Lena 白皙的皮肤上再一次布满了星星点点的不明液体——oh Rao，她以后可能再也无法直视Lena，还有直视自己了。

感受到 Kara 小动作的Lena放弃继续蹂躏 Kara 的双唇，带着一点揶揄地问道，“Are you satisfied？”  
Kara 满脸通红的点了点头。  
“Well, in this case,” Lena 带动 Kara 一个翻身，一阵天旋地转之后两人的位置上下颠倒，Kara 猝不及防的趴在了 Lena 身上，“Enough for appetiser. It’s time for real meal.”  
Lena随手取下了发圈，一头黑丝如瀑布一般散落在枕头上。  
Kara 从高潮的眩晕中回过神来时看到的就是这样的场景。  
平日里妆容精致，飒爽干练，永远面带微笑的同时拒人于千里之外的L-corp CEO，面对自己时永远笑容温和也带着些局促的 Lena ，在法庭上不畏强权大义灭亲即便面对可能会输的官司也依旧目光坚定的 Luthor，此刻却不着寸缕的躺在自己身下，半睁半闭的眼眸慵懒的望着自己，一头如墨般的黑发肆意的散落在洁白如雪的枕头上，仿佛自爱尔兰神话中走出来的克莱娜女神。  
Lena 看着 Kara 着迷的目光，有种难以言喻的满足感。不知道为什么她有种如果不开口说点什么，Kara 大概会傻傻的盯自己看到天亮的预感，所以她决定推她一把。她故意上下晃了晃身体，乳房也如同布丁一般漾出一道道波纹，刚刚释放过此刻又站立起来的 alpha 腺体也随之大幅度晃动起来，打到了 Kara 的小腹上。“ Hurry up, journalist，” Lena 勾起一边唇角，仿佛调戏般的看向 Kara，“I can’t fuck myself.”  
如梦初醒的 Kara 刚刚回过神来，又因为Lena 的话满脸通红。她低头看着这个昂首挺立的小家伙，哦，不，应该是大家伙——犹犹豫豫的双手抚摸上了它。这个角度下四根手指正好落在背面浅浅的沟里，于是她在上下撸动腺体的同时，大胆地用指甲轻轻划过背面。这一招明显很有效——“oh…yes…oh…Kara ”她听见 Lena 加重的呼吸声，看到她难耐的表情，以及来回揉搓自己的乳房的双手，感受到空气里陡然变得厚重的雪松的味道；寥寥几下过后，她感到手心有些湿润。低头一看，饱胀的 Alpha 腺体顶端已经开始分泌清液，通红肿胀的身体昭示着它已经蓄势待发。Kara 没有犹豫，自 Lena 腿间起身跪直，一只手支撑身体的重量，一只手握住腺体找准位置，然后缓缓坐了下去。  
忙着拯救世界外加感情空窗期的Kara 已经许久未经人事了。尽管刚刚才高潮过的小穴满是蜜液，可吞下这根尺寸巨大的 alpha 腺体实在是有些困难。她不得不一点一点慢慢来：浅浅的进去一点，然后退出来；再进去更多，再退出来，如此反复了十来次，她才完完整整的吃下了这根肉棒——它好长，顶端在刮开内壁的同时几乎顶到了 Kara 的子宫口，引得一路经过的内壁一阵阵战栗。  
“uhu……”  
“uhu……”  
两人不约而同地因为身体结合带来的快感而呻吟。  
实际上，仅仅是看着 Lena 躺在身下，感受着她的一部分在自己的身体里就已经足够让 Kara 高潮了。但是目前还不行，她告诉自己，还有更多的快感等着自己去探索与发掘。再说——她偷偷看了一眼眼眸微闭的 Lena——如果这是第一次也是最后一次和自己曾经最好的朋友做爱，她希望一切都能是完美的。  
下定决心的她忍着羞耻感，双手撑在 Lena 身体的两侧，开始以腺体为轴心，小幅度的摇晃着自己的身体。

Kara 的性经历十分有限，仅有的几次也多是作为被动的一方——客观来说她是 Omega， 所以大部分情况下她只需要躺着享受就好；主观来说她作为氪星人一激动就容易搞破坏，所以她总是尽力克制自己，怕伤到对方。  
她对此也毫无芥蒂。毕竟她在生活中无论是作为 Kara Danvers 还是 Supergirl，她总是confident, powerful, and full of control，完全不需要在这种小事上还要争个高下。恰恰与之相反，她很乐于坐享其成。

但现在不一样。  
她希望 Lena 也能与自己一样得到快乐，更希望这份快乐是由自己亲手给予的。  
所以尽管她不曾做过类似的事情，甚至有些不得要领，她还是小心翼翼，认认真真地寻找 Lena 的敏感点，想要带给她更多快乐。  
她的内壁很紧，身体下沉的时候每一寸穴肉都争先恐后地想要将外来入侵者排挤在外，却又在抽离时恋恋不舍的挽留。她感觉有些吃力，却没有吃力太久——原本就湿润的花穴里分泌出更多的汁水，让本来不太顺畅的进出容易了一些。几下抽插之后她适应了这种频率，开始想要更多。她稍稍抬高了臀部，控制力道留出一点腺体在外面，然后在上下起伏的同时前后碾动着余下的一部分腺体，在向后用力时用自己的花核按摩着腺体背面浅浅的沟壑。  
这种原本轻微的动作改变带来的影响确是巨大的。她感到自己体内的敏感点与花核一起被照顾到，给自己带来了灭顶的快感；“ahhhh yes yes！Kara！oh！go on！”——她听到Lena 不加掩饰的呻吟声传来，知道她与自己同样快乐，这让她在心理上也获得了巨大的满足感。  
这种身体与心里双重被填满的感觉——实在是……太美妙了。  
她满足的发出喟叹，身下的动作也越来越快，她感到 Lena 的腺体在她体内开始膨胀，而Lena 也情不自禁的用双手托住她光滑挺翘的双臀，顺着她的动作增加自己的力道，让自己的腺体插入的更快更深。令人脸红心跳的啪啪啪声经久不绝，原本透明顺着两人结合的地方不断滑落的秘液被高速运动打成白色泡沫，溅得到处都是，但却没有人在意——两人都沉浸在灭顶的快感里。  
Lena 抱着 Kara 的双手与腰肌协同动作，猛一发力带动自己坐了起来。原本闭着双眼沉沦在快感中的Kara 感觉到体内的腺体位置变化与后臀处的突然增加的压力，疑惑的睁开迷蒙的双眼，却撞进 Lena 湖泊般翠绿的眸子，这双平日里面对众人时清冷淡漠的双眼此刻却是朦胧而水润，里面满是自己的倒影。  
——她的眼里只有我。  
这种认知让她的内心获得了奇异而巨大的满足感，像是心里每一处褶皱都被细心妥帖的熨平了。此刻她忘记了自己救世主的身份，忘记了两人之间难以磨合的伤痕，忘记了曾经发生过的一切。  
此时此刻，这里只有她和自己。  
她眼里饱含着生理泪水，却又努力想把它们憋回去——被曾经最好的朋友操哭实在是……有点丢人。她感觉自己的高潮快要来了，离登顶就差一点点，她将原本置于Lena 身侧的双手攀上 Lena 的身体，紧紧的环住她肋骨分明的脊背，狂乱的摆动自己的身体，却感觉不够，还是不够，却又说不上来哪里不够。  
原本沉浸在腺体被紧紧包裹住的巨大快感中的Lena突然感觉到后背传来一阵刺痛——若不是 Kara 失了超能力，此刻自己大约会被她掐死在掌心里。她感受到自己的腺体在被内腔里无数密密麻麻的小嘴争先恐后的吮吸着，仿佛想要从里面榨出汁液来，却总是差了那么一点点。她看着眼前原本莹白现在却布满自己种下的草莓的身体，忽然起了逗弄她的心思，便放缓了自己原本反着节奏的动作，而是顺着Kara 的节奏，她起身自己也向上，她下落自己也下沉。起初 Kara 并没有意识到，当她昏昏沉沉地感觉到自己再怎么用力也没有办法获得足够快感的时候，她明白是 Lena 在……捣乱。“Le……Lena，” 她哽咽的开口，“Please，help me.”  
“Oh? ” Lena 挑眉，身下的动作依旧不徐不缓，“What’s kind of help?”  
“I，”Kara 被欲望折磨地字不成句，“I want you，”   
“Want me what？” Lena 坏心不减，假装自己没听明白，“Be more specific, Kara. ”  
“…help，help me” Kara 感觉自己的耻点要爆炸了，“reach orgasm.”   
“Well”，Lena 勾唇，原本在臀部流连的手向上抚摸，引起Kara 一阵战栗——她将 Kara 拉近自己，然后贴着她的耳边缓缓吐出剩下的句子，“ I could make that happen.”  
Lena 抱着 Kara 一个利落的转身便将她压在身下。她抬起 Kara 的一条腿架在自己的腰上，拔出了一部分腺体然后狠狠的顶了进去，刮开一片湿热的内壁。从刚才起一直没有的搭配满足的蜜穴终于得到了想要的抚慰，从四面八方推挤着肉棒，像是想要与它有更亲密的接触。而蜜穴的好伙伴也并未让它失望，来自主人的大力顶弄以及本身的傲人尺寸让腺体能够完完全全照料到花穴的每一寸肉壁，每一个敏感点。原本躺在 Kara 身下懒洋洋的 Lena 此刻终于动了起来，向着又湿又软的小穴发起了进攻。她用力挺动臀部，大幅度且迅速的来回抽插着，像是要用肉刃的这柄利剑斩杀身下的这个人一般。她一只手罩住被冷落已久的乳房，用指尖大力剐蹭着上面的乳尖，直到它变大变硬。此时不同与以往温吞的入侵方式给 Kara带来了别样的快感，她指尖死死的扣住 Lena 的后背，放弃了一直以来的羞涩与隐忍而大声呻吟着，双腿大开，将另一条腿也架在了 Lena 的腰际，如同树袋熊一般将自己锁在 Lena 的身上。Lena 将这一切尽收眼底，再一次加快了自己顶弄的速度，低头含上了另一边乳房吮吸着，与此同时伸手一路向下，摸到 Kara 欲望的核心然后用指尖轻轻一捏——“uhuuuuuuu——” 全身上下所有敏感点都被照顾到的Kara 尖叫着高潮了，她大口的穿着粗气，原本挂在腰间的双腿无力的垂下，双臂却如同濒死的鱼一般紧紧抱着 Lena，像是怕高潮所带来的灭顶的快感会将自己带往不知名的地方。充血的花壁争先恐后的推挤着内里的肉棒，处于花穴深处的子宫口小幅度吮咬着腺体的顶端，像是逼着它吐出自己想要的东西。   
Lena 看着身下沉浸在高潮快感中的 Kara，感受着自她内壁自四面八方推挤而来的压力，以及空气中四散开来暖洋洋的，阳光与海风的味道——之前 Kara 吃的抑制剂失效了。来自基因深处的本能渴望让她俯下身再一次找到埋藏 Omega 腺体的地方，用牙齿揪起一小块皮肤舔舐着——她知道自己的牙齿无法穿透 Kara 的皮肤不会标记她也不会伤到她，所以也格外的放心大胆。她甚至在那一瞬间真的起了想要标记身下这个 Omega 这个念头，这样她就永远只属于自己一个人，只做自己的超级英雄，她再也不会遭到她的欺骗与背叛，再也不用担心她站到自己的对立面，再也不用一个人独自在看不见星星的夜晚对着两人的合照拎着酒杯独自神伤。  
直到她感觉自己置于 Kara 脸侧的指缝湿润，抬头才发现 Kara 紧紧闭着双眼，脸颊上却有泪水滑下。  
她在心里轻轻叹了一口气。  
她一边吻去 Kara 眼角的泪水一边起身，想要趁还没有成结时从 Kara 身体里拔出腺体——尽管她身体里每一寸神经都在抗拒着这个想法，叫嚣着想要在 Omega 身体里留下自己的种子，宣示自己的占有权。但就在她刚刚拔出一点时，身下闭着眼还未从喘息中恢复过来的Kara 忽然睁眼，吃力的将原本放下的双腿再次搭在 Lena 的腰上阻止她的进一步动作。她伸手抱住 Lena 的头拉至自己的耳边轻声说，“Keep it inside.”

很难用言语来表达 Lena 此刻的感觉。像是跋山涉水过后的旅人最终看见远处岸边的渔火，像是外面冰天雪地屋里却燃着暖意融融的壁炉，又像是此前Kara 将自己从白宫带走时，即便身下是几千米的高空一个不小心就会摔得粉身碎骨却毫无畏惧——因为她知道，那时 Kara，是即便与自己立场不同，也依旧会为她挺身而出的 Kara。

她选择顺从自己的心意留了下来——被肉壁争相啃咬吮吸的腺体早已敏感到了极点，就在这一刻，她呻吟着射了出来。精液在 Omega 的甬道里强劲地喷涌而出，膨出的冠头形成巨大的结卡在花穴里面，将所有精液尽数堵在生殖腔内，不允许它们有一丝一毫的泄露在外。肉壁像是有自我意识一般缓慢推挤着，想要榨干肉棒里面的每一滴液体。子宫口一张一合，小口小口的将精液吞吃入腹。不断射入的，强劲有力冲刷着内壁的精液热烈而滚烫，这种被填满与占有的感觉仿佛自基因最深处蔓延开来，舒适到令 Kara 无法抗拒，为原本高潮后仍旧非常敏感的 Omega 身体再一次带来了持续而灭顶的快感。

接连不断的高潮耗尽了 Kara 的精力，几乎在高潮过后的下一秒就不省人事了，让本来打算起身去清理身体的 Lena 只能跟着她一起躺下——为了保证受孕，Alpha 在 Omega 体内膨大的结要十分钟左右才能消退，而她可没有能抱着比普通人重了不只一点点的氪星 Omega去洗澡的 superpower。权衡利弊过后的Lena决定还是先躺一下，于是她保持着两人联结的姿势， 卷起一边被子然后带着 Kara 一个转身侧躺在床上。  
睡梦中感觉到动作的 Kara 不自觉的皱了皱眉，随后无意识的伸手抱住了身前的人，蹭了蹭她的颈窝后不再动作，均匀而绵长的呼吸声随之响起。  
Lena 打了个响指灭掉了房间里所有的灯，黑暗瞬间淹没了整个房间，窗外却亮起了点点星河。  
她低头看着在自己面前安静熟睡的Kara。犹豫了一下，还是伸手环住了她。  
For a single second, she wished this moment could be forever.  
But it couldn’t.  
“Sleep tight.”她吻上了 Kara 的额头，然后闭上眼沉入了梦乡。


	6. （六）

（六）

她置身于都柏林郊外的草坪上，远处层层叠叠的翠色松林在不甚晴朗的天空下随风摇摆。

她的母亲面带笑意向自己招手，她张开双臂踩着松软的草坪跑过去，却在即将触及母亲的那一刻被无形的力量拉住，然后原本微笑着的母亲突然掉入了深深的湖水。母亲在湖水里挣扎着求救，她想要上前帮忙腿却像灌了铅一样无法移动，慌乱的她四下张望大声呼喊，却无人回应。她看到岸边有一个人影，心里燃起了一丝希望，“Somebody help！”她大声喊道，岸边的人像是听到了，缓缓地转过身来——幼小的身体，棕黑色的头发，如面前湖水般翠绿的眸子却眼神空洞。

——那是小时候的她自己。

面前的小女孩突然开口，“为什么要求救呢？”她森然一笑，“是你亲手杀了她。”

她双膝一软捂着脸跪倒在草地上，泪水从指缝里溢出，“不，不是我，我没有，我……没有。”

“没有什么？”她听见男孩干净而清脆的嗓音，“该你走了。”

她睁开眼，发现自己置身于 Luthor 家宅，面前坐着年少的 Lex。

她点点头，将面前的白棋王车易位，几个来回之后她伸手拿掉对面的象，“Checkmate.”

她仰头微笑着看向站在一旁的 Lilian Luthor，“I really like this game.”

可是Lilian不喜欢自己。

她穿着自己最漂亮的小裙子从房间里追出来，拦上了即将坐上加长林肯的三个人，嗫嚅着请求和他们一起参加圣诞家族晚宴，而Lilian居高临下的看了她一眼，将身旁想要上前牵她手的 Lex一把推进了车里，眼里的傲慢不加掩饰，“Sorry Darling, the gala is for REAL Luthor only.”

她在 Lilian 生日这天满心欢喜的拿着自己自己为她制作的生日贺卡想要给她一个惊喜，却在蹑手蹑脚靠近书房时，却听到她对佣人吩咐道，“看好 Lena。她最近就要分化了。Luthor家只能有一个 Alpha，那就是 Lex。你明白我的意思吗？”

“明白，夫人。”

再一晃神时她与Lex 坐在只属于两人的树屋上，他拥着她向她承诺，“就算你分化成Omega 又怎么样？你智慧，理性，聪明到无人能及。等我长大了，我来保护你。”

她轻轻闭上了眼。

再睁开时已是霞光满天——不，这是 Lex 弄出来的红日。她绝望地看着眼前的曾经说要保护自己现在却面露癫狂的哥哥，绝望的希望有人能够来救她。

然后Supergirl 出现了。

这个曾经救过自己也骗过自己，曾经以为可以完全信任却一次次将自己的信任践踏在脚底的人。

她不由分说地抱着自己来到普利策奖的颁奖典礼，让她站在台上，为底下人群中最好的朋友 Kara Danvers致辞。

可不知道为什么，她一张口底下的人就开始大笑。原本坐在底下的观众忽然起身一起走上主席台，逼着她一步一步后退。他们靠近时她才发现都是一张张熟悉的脸，Andrea，Metallo，Edge，Rhea，Eve，Lockwood， Lex，Lilian 他们张大嘴巴嘲笑她，对着她指指点点，窸窸窣窣的说着什么。她不敢靠近，却又退无可退，直到最后被逼到角落里。那些原本细碎的低喃细语逐渐汇聚，声音越来越大直到清晰可闻：“Kara Danvers is Supergirl. ”

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl. ”

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl！ ”

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl！！”

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl ！！！”

够了，已经够了。她不能再承受更多了。

她绝望的想要逃离这一切，四处找着出口，却在人群的不远处看见戴着眼镜笑容温和的小记者正微笑的看着她。

“Kara！I’m here！”她大喊着挤出人群，跌跌撞撞地向她跑去。她希望Kara 能告诉她这一切不是真的，她并不是一个任人欺骗的傻瓜，Kara 是那样真诚，她不会……

她停住了脚步。

原本悬浮在半空中的 supergirl 此时缓缓下落到 kara 身边。两人对视一眼，然后走向对方，笑意盈盈的看着她，然后融合成一个人。

No no no ,it can’t be real!

“Nooooooo！”

“Lena，Lena？” 她听到有人在喊她，“ Wake up！”

一双温暖的手轻轻摇晃着她的肩膀。

她条件反射的想要摸手机报警，但手的主人像是明白她的想法，同一时间出声，“Hey hey it’s okay, it’s me, Kara.”

她尚未清醒的大脑第一时间想起了刚才的噩梦，身体本能的想要做出防御反应，随即又想起来昨晚经历的一切。

拯救，争吵，纠缠，释放。

她放下了戒备心，转而努力睁开酸涩的双眼，室内明晃晃的光让她下意识举起手挡住了自己的眼睛。

一只手替她完成了这个动作，然后扶她坐起身来——

腰酸。

这是她的第一感觉。

明明昨天晚上她并没有很……

有点丢人。

“喝点水吧，”她的唇角触到一片冰凉，“谢谢，”她摸索着拿稳了水杯，清凉的水让她的睡意又消退几分。她轻拍眼前的手示意她可以拿下来了，然后缓慢的睁开了双眼——天色已经大亮，她在自己的卧室里，身旁站着微笑的 Kara——她戴着眼镜，穿着淡黄色的羊毛衫，左手上缠绕的绷带与青痕已经消失不见。看起来是已经恢复 superpower 了。她后知后觉的掀开被子看了一眼自己，穿着纯白色的睡袍，身上干净清爽。Kara 像是明白她在想什么，未等她开口询问便回答道，“我今天早上帮你……清理了一下，”她有点脸红，“睡袍是我在你衣柜里找的。” Lena 点点头，“谢谢你。”

“你想来点早餐吗？” Kara问，“我买了塞特雷街咖啡馆的咖啡泡芙，米兰帕夫的卡布其诺还有都柏林的司康饼。”

“Looks like somebody had a busy morning. ” Lena 扬起了唇角。

“As long as you’re happy, I’m willing to do everything.” Kara 不假思索的回答。

Lena 有些意外于 Kara 如此直白的表达。毕竟她们之间问题太多，并不是一朝一夕一句话就能解决的。

Kara 显然也意识到自己似乎过于直接了，她犹豫了一下，拿起 Lena 手中的水杯放在了床头，然后走回了床边侧身坐下，清了一下喉咙才继续开口，“我知道这句话已经重复很多遍了，但我还是想说，对不起。没告诉你是真正的 Luthor 血脉是因为我之前也不知道，Kelex 的数据是由 Kal 负责更新的，我确实没有关注过，不是故意隐瞒，还有……一直以来我都没有站在你的立场上看问题。那天在普利策颁奖礼上我的每一句话都是真心的。我不想面对说出真相就会失去你这件事，却忘了你有权知道真相，有权对我生气，有权因此而恨我。这不是我该做的决定，而是你的。后来我得到了回溯时间的机会，尝试了每一条时间线都失败了，这确实证明了我们之间没有更好的解决办法，但这并不代表我瞒着你这件事是对的。我一直觉得向你隐瞒身份是在保护你，如果外面的人知道你知道我的身份，你会有危险的——就像是其中一次时间回溯里，你被绑架一样。我也不该将你与“any other villian ”相提并论，我是亲眼见证你是怎样一步一步走到今天的，我也比任何人都知道，你拥有一颗善良而正直的心。我很抱歉，因为我的隐瞒让你不再相信其他人，不要因为我的错误而惩罚自己。还有，如果……可以的话，请再给我一次证明自己的机会，好吗？”

Kara 讲的很慢，她怕Lena 不愿再见到自己, 所以想表达清楚自己所说的每一个字——至少不留遗憾。

没有人回应她。甚至连空气都安静了。

而她不敢回头看她。

“谢谢你告诉我这些，” Lena 终于开口，“我得承认我曾经很恨你，非常，非常恨你。你能体会到那种小心翼翼的将自己的信任交出去，却被狠狠背叛的那种恨意吗？不，你不能，你学不会恨的。因为你的世界里没有恨，只有光明与希望。而我们 Luthor，自小就生长在恨意中。那种不能相信任何人，连自己都会背叛自己的绝望感，你不会明白的。我不介意告诉你，之前Lilian和我合作时我不相信她，就给她戴了 Truthseeker。结果她告诉我她爱我。你知道最恶心的一点是什么吗？那次合作是在她多次利用我之后才发生的。也就是说，她一边爱我，一边依旧毫无心结的伤害我。所以我也不再相信爱这种东西。我曾经毫无保留的向你交付信任，而现在，我做不到了。因为那是我唯一一次全身心的相信别人，结果却很痛苦。我会尝试着不再恨你，但信任别人——很痛，我试过了，我真的不想再试了。”

Kara 转头，看着靠在床头，蜷着双腿看向窗外的Lena，心疼地难以附加。她不知道该说什么，不知道能说什么，只能难过低下了头。

突然，她起身离开卧室，片刻过后又回来了。原本望向窗外的Lena注意到她去又复返的动作，却看到她回来之后两手里似乎拿着什么东西。

“Lena，我知道在我的所作所为之后，让你相信我确实是太难。但我想让你知道，我相信你，百分之一百的相信你。” 她向 Lena 递上自己一只手里的东西，Lena 疑惑的接过，是个铅质的小盒子——那时Kara 上次来她家时，给她留下的挂坠盒，她一直放在茶几上碰也没碰。打开以后她愣住了——里面是一条白金项链。项链本身并没有什么稀奇，但项链的挂坠是一颗大拇指大小的莹莹发着光的绿宝石。她惊讶的看向 Kara，发现她表情痛苦，无数条细细密密的荧光绿的纹路正沿着她的脸往上爬，几乎站不住。吓得她赶紧关上了挂坠盒丢到了一边，绿色的光芒消失之后，Kara 才艰难的大口喘气，脸上的纹路渐渐退却。

“Kara 你疯了吗？” 她还清清楚楚的记得自己之前因为这个绿色的玩意儿与 Supergirl产生了多大的信任危机——Supergirl 大声斥责着自己不信任她，然后又让 James 去自己保险库查看还有没有剩余氪石，而 James 告诉了自己这件事，就是在那次之后她再也没有相信过Supergirl。现在她给自己这个东西——还做成了项链挂坠？这是什么意思？

“你给我这个做什么？展示你有多信任我吗？” Lena 有些难以置信，这种愚蠢的行为实在是太——Kara Danvers 了。“你知道我的原则，do-no-harm。如果我想用氪石杀你，早在孤独堡垒就动手了，为什么还会等到现在？你把这个给我，是笃定了我不会对你下手吗？”

“不，” 坐在地上的 Kara 摇了摇头，痛苦的表情减了几分，却又看起来有些受伤，“我不是这个意思。我知道你讨厌阴谋算计，我也绝对不会算计你。你被背叛太多次了，被家人，被朋友，被……我。我能理解你不愿再尝试跨出那一步，但我希望你知道，你值得被信任。”

“你说这些是什么意——” Lena 的话被Kara 的动作打断了。

Kara 向 Lena 举起了原本拿在右手的东西,一道银光闪过，Lena 看清了那个东西——是昨天她拿来划破Kara 紧身服的手术刀。

“Kara Danvers！”Lena 下意识想往后退，却抵着床头退无可退，“你想做什么？”

却见 Kara 刀锋一转，将刀柄递到了她手里，“拿着这个，”她将刀柄塞到了 Lena 手里，然后转过身，背对着Lena 坐在了床沿上，伸手将原本垂在颈后的淡金色发丝拨向颈侧。

Lena 隐隐有了一种猜测，“Kara，你——”

“标记我吧。” Kara 的声音从前方传来，“在氪石的照射下我的皮肤和普通人一样可以被刀穿透，你可以用刀划破然后把你的信息素注入进去。从此以后你说什么就是什么，我永远也不会违背你。这样，你就再也不用担心我会背叛你了。”

Lena 不敢相信自己听到了什么。

Kara 知道 Lena 一定在听，所以她继续说了下去，“这是我能想到，最简单的办法了。你不用再担心有人会像 Lilian 一样一边真心爱你一边利用你，有我在没人会伤害你。而我只会听你一个人的。你也无需负担我的经济需求和生理需求，我有工作，也能买的起抑制剂阻断剂。标记我也不会影响到你标记其他人。我只有一个要求：我想保留 supergirl 和 catco 这两份工作——打击罪恶和追求真相——的权利，其他的都听你的。”

“我希望你，别封闭自己，成为一座孤岛。”

“我只希望你，能够活得快乐。”


	7. （七）

Lena恍惚间想起自己还在MIT念书时，有次一时兴起想要看极光，为此特意穿越大半个地球前往冰岛，还未落地却因为天气原因而返程。

而在多年之后她因一笔有关特殊矿石的生意而不得不前往的塔斯马尼亚的一个偏僻海港实体考察时，却在离开前夜看到了多年前想要看到的极光。

——好像有什么东西碎裂了，又好像有什么东西就此弥合。

她用颤抖的手抚上了 Kara的后颈。

昨晚的情事缱绻激烈，当时后颈这块深埋 Omega 腺体的皮肤被她又舔又咬又吮又吸，泛红地不成形状，可如今才过了几个小时，kara 超能力恢复了，这里便光洁白皙，干净地仿佛什么也没有发生过。

As if… no one would bother her.

Nothing could bother her. 

没有什么能在这个地球上最强大的氪星人，行走的人间之神身上留下痕迹。

她就像是山间自由的风，来时惊天动地，走时悄无声息。

可就这样一个人，坐在自己面前，告诉自己，只要她想，就可以拥有她。

任自己予取予求。

她的心里有无数声音叫嚣着。

标记她。

标记这个全宇宙最强大的人。

只要她标记她，这个人就彻底专属于她。

她再也不会伤害自己；有了她，也不用再担心会受到来自人的任何伤害。

不会再有人因为她的姓氏而在她背后指指点点，Luthor 将会是一个无上光荣的名字。

她可以完成所有人，包括 Lex 都不能做到的事情——拥一个完完全全为己所用的氪星人。

占有她。

占有这个曾经跪在身下为自己服务的人。

她的手曾经温柔的抚过自己身体的每一寸。

她的唇曾经虔诚的吻过自己身体的每一寸。

她的身体如同世间最美的雪山，又像是滋润万物的清泉，令朝圣者流连忘返不知疲倦。

囚禁她。

囚禁这个曾经背叛过自己的人。

被人欺骗的耻辱如同阿鼻地狱的烈火，时时刻刻都在啃噬着自己的内心，叫她不得安宁。

她可以任意向她施虐报复，彻底让她感受自己所受到的痛苦，遭到的背叛。

她不用再小心翼翼的靠近而讨好她，不用接受她带有目的性的接近，不用掉进她的温柔陷阱，不用推掉自己与重要合作伙伴的会议只是为了和她去看新开的发酵厂却还被放了鸽子，不用为了她……杀掉自己的亲哥哥。

她什么都不用付出，就可以拥有她的所有。

上天曾经夺走了她对人类的一切信任，但现在又以最慷慨的方式还给了她。

What a lovely kismet.

一只比自己体温略低的手自Kara身后环上了她的腰际，然后自她的衣襟中伸了进来。它轻抚过自己紧绷的腹肌随后继续向上，隔着薄薄的内衣揉上了自己的胸尖。

她感受到温润的，带着 alpha 信息素的吐息喷薄在她的颈后。

像是山间松涛阵阵。

她忍不住打了一个激灵，却并没有躲开。

有舌尖抵上了后颈，随后是牙齿叼紧皮肤来回碾压的紧绷感。

她听到挂坠盒打开的一声闷响，一阵撕裂的，犹如密密麻麻犹如千万只蚂蚁在啃噬的疼痛自她的脊背下放向全身辐射开来，随后是手术刀掉进玻璃杯的一声脆响。

来自基因深处的被标记的本能恐惧感与因氪石而带来的痛感交织在一起，带给她如同濒临死亡般的诡异快感。

“妈妈，爸爸，Alex，对不起”，她闭上眼睛轻轻默念，“我的灵魂不再属于我自己了。”

“只要这样能唤回她的。”

“愿 Rao 原谅我的罪孽。”

一阵比氪石近身还要剧烈的痛感自后颈处传来。原本在她胸口流连的手也环回了她的腰际，她知道一切都结束了。

或许是有了心理准备，她对这一切也没有太过于排斥。

她只是默默坐着，消化着自己身份的转变——

从今往后，她再也不是一个拥有独立意志的人。

她的身体，她的灵魂，她的一切，都打上了 Lena·Luthor的烙印。

她踏上了一条再也无法回头却又无从后悔的路。

沉浸在自己思绪中的她猝不及防的被环在腰间的手拉入了一个怀抱，紧随其后的是铺天盖地的吻。她不由自主的沉浸在其中，然后反客为主的吻了回去。

本能真是种奇怪的东西，她不由自主的分神想到，距离标记还没过几秒钟，自己就对 alpha 主动的好像不是自己一样。

一吻绵长。

“还真是热情呢，”Lena 揶揄的声音自耳边响起，“比昨天晚上的吻技可要好太多了。”

Kara 有点脸红，不知道该说点什么。

Lena 拉开了两人的距离,浅绿的眸子认真的看进 Kara 的眼睛，“Kara，听着。我没有标记你。”

“什么？” Kara 下意识摸上了自己的后颈，那里平整光滑，没有一丝凹凸不平的痕迹，“那你刚才……我刚才……”

“我确实打开了吊坠盒，用手术刀划了你的腺体，也确实咬了你。但这三件事并不是同时发生的，所以并没有成功标记，” Lena 挑眉看向目瞪口呆的小记者，有些得意洋洋，“ 骗术与演技都是作为一名 Luthor 的必修课。怎么样，骗到你了吧？”

“你说什么…你…我…” Kara 有些语无伦次，千言万语最后化为一个单词：“Why？”

“我是真的想过要标记你。但就像你说的，我需要学着相信别人，” Lena 目光温柔的看着她，“所以我选择相信你。正如你也相信我一样。”

Kara 无法抑制住自己的激动，她一把抄起床上的 Lena 然后从穿过卧室门路过客厅自阳台弹射起飞，抱着 Lena 开始在空中围着 National City 绕圈。前一秒还在床上后一秒就在空中盘旋的 Lena 条件反射的环住 Kara 的脖子，免得摔下去——这种事情上也许还是不要信任 Kara 比较好，她在心里默默吐槽。

Fin.

————————————

小剧场：

（事后回过神来的）Lena：所以你知道家里面有氪石，那之前晚上我给你打阻断剂打不进去的时候你怎么不早说？

Kara：那个时候我热潮已经来了，打也没用。而且——比起阻断剂，我更想要你。

————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> （1）hyacinth：风信子。花语为宽恕，悲伤，生命与道歉。风信子二次开花的时候，还代表”Be dead and to rise from the dead（死亡之后的重生）”。  
> （2）Presidential medal of freedom ceremony（总统自由勋章授勋仪式）:是对于解除美国公民的最高表彰，表彰范围包括促进和平，保卫国家安全，弘扬国家文化等等。著名脱口秀主持人Ellen Degenerous 就曾在奥巴马任期获得此奖。  
> （3）Supergirl 与闪电侠联动集里曾提到，Supergirl 与 Barry的最快速度均为 7 马赫，即约8568 km/h  
> （4 ）钜：在 Supergirl 原剧设定中为最坚硬的金属，能切开一切，故私设可以切开 Kara（能防弹）的制服  
> （5）（个人认为）信息素释放是一种化学信号，但信息素接受并不是单纯的味觉，而是看到，听到，触到所爱之人之后，由以往两人相处的经历，对现在产生影响的感觉，是一种基于记忆的整体认知。比如时隔多年见到所爱的人，即便容貌可能因为岁月而有所改变，但站在她面前，那种熟悉的气味总是会一把把人拉扯到以往的岁月里  
> （6）为什么 Kara 没有早在抱 lena 回来的时候就发现 lena 是 Alpha 是因为她穿西装裙被公主抱这个姿势某个部位凸起也没办法看到（误  
> （7）对于 Lena 身体的描述参照皇姐出演的迷你剧《Labyrinth》（她在里面有几秒钟的全身你懂得镜头）以及澳剧《伴娘的秘密》（她有好几件又御又欲的露肩装）。  
> （8）原剧里的Lena 是真的恨 Kara曾经的欺骗，却不会放任她不管，也不会做出违背 Kara 的意愿伤害她的事，而是坚持自己的原则。supercorp 很棒的一点就在于，Lena 与 Kara 自始至终都将对方的需求放在自己面前，比如公司遇袭时 Lena 拿到消音耳塞先是递给了离自己最远的 Kara，再给了 Eve，最后才自己拿；而 Kara 在所有证据都指向 Lena ,连 Lena 自己都不放弃的时候仍然不放弃追寻真相。所以这里也是这样设定的。但如果背叛了自己的ex-best friend就在自己身下，也给了自己可以对她做点什么的consent，在帮她解决“问题”的前提下，不好好捉弄一下怎么对得起她的背叛。毕竟 Luthors are Scorpions.  
> （9）开头说“非典型”ABO 有两个原因，一是两人一个 A 装 O 一个 O 装 A；二是虽然是 ABO 的设定，两人也确实是因为对方的信息素而陷入发情，但其实为了尊重对方，都是各自靠给对方打阻断剂渡过意识不清醒的状态，在获得对方 Consent 之后才酿酿酱酱。  
> （10）克莱娜女神Cliodhna（clee-na）来源于“clodhna”，意为“身材匀称的”。在爱尔兰神话中认为Cliodhna是爱与美的女神。也有一些神话把她描述为报丧女妖（Banshees）的首领。  
> （11）如果有后续会具体解释文中的具体设定，比如白宫那枚拮抗剂炸弹是怎么回事，为什么 Kara 在白宫会场没有事却会在送 Lena 回家之后失去超能力，为什么 Kara 皮肤无法穿透，以及SG 其他角色的性别设定等等。不过其实到这里就已经是一个比较完整的故事了，毕竟写下它主要是因为被 513 结尾 Kara 天台演说那段气地不轻，所以希望两人能够坐下来好好谈谈，再给彼此一个重新建立信任的机会（主要还是想看她们那啥那啥）。结果一写就刹不住搞了快三万字。
> 
> （啊我的废话真的好多）
> 
> Hope you could enjoy.  
> 看完请不吝留评。


End file.
